Talking TableTop
Talking TableTop is a weekly interview style podcast by Jim McClure created for tabletop gamers. We talk with some of the industry leaders to find out what makes them tick. Our goal is to celebrate this incredible community of people and offer an avenue for collaboration between ourselves, this community, and those pushing tabletop innovation. Episode List * Talking TableTop 0: Our Introduction | Listen! * Talking TableTop 1: Talking with Rich Howard | Listen! * Talking TableTop 2: Talking with Kat Kuhl | Listen! * Talking TableTop 3: Talking with Senda | Listen! * Talking TableTop 4: Talking with Darcy Ross | Listen! * Talking TableTop 5: Talking with James D'Amato | Listen! * Talking TableTop 6: Talking with Hamish | Listen! * Talking TableTop 7: Talking with Chris Hussman | Listen! * Talking TableTop 8: Talking with Mark Richardson | Listen! * Talking TableTop 9: Talking with Michael | Listen! * Talking TableTop 10: Talking with Phil Vecchione | Listen! * Talking TableTop 11: Talking with John Zinser | Listen! * Talking TableTop 12: Talking with PK Sullivan | Listen! * Talking TableTop 13: Talking with Emily | Listen! * Talking TableTop 14: Talking with The Angry GM | Listen! * Talking TableTop 15: Talking with Jack & Jeff | Listen! * Talking TableTop 16: Talking with Chris Foster | Listen! * Talking TableTop 17: Talking with Rob Stith | Listen! * Talking TableTop 18: Talking with Caleb G | Listen! * Talking TableTop 19: Talking about our news with Michael | Listen! * Talking TableTop 20: Talking with Chris of Misdirected Mark | Listen! * Talking TableTop 21: Talking with Rich Baker | Listen! * Talking TableTop 22: Talking with Ro of Gamers' Plane | Listen! * Talking TableTop 23: Talking with Nathan Paoletta | Listen! * Talking TableTop 24: Talking with Ken Hite | Listen! * Talking TableTop 25: Talking with Rob Justice and Mike Curry | Listen! * Talking TableTop 26: Talking with JM Perkins | Listen! * Talking TableTop 27: Talking with John Wick | Listen! * Talking TableTop 28: John Wick | Listen! * Talking TableTop 29: Talking with Shawn Merwin | Listen! * Talking TableTop 30: Talking with Grant Howitt and Chris Taylor | Listen! * Talking TableTop 31: Rob Schwalb | Listen! * Talking TableTop 32: Talking with Monte Cook | Listen! * Talking TableTop 33: Neal Powell | Listen! * Talking TableTop 34: Talking with John Goodenough | Listen! * Talking TableTop 35: Shanna Germain | Listen! * Talking TableTop 36: James Michael Spahn | Listen! * Talking TableTop 37: Will Hindmarch | Listen! * Talking TableTop 38: DM Mitch | Listen! * Talking TableTop 39: Adam Kobel | Listen! * Talking TableTop 40: Talking with Jason Pitre | Listen! * Talking TableTop 41: Nolan T Jones | Listen! * Talking TableTop 42: John Arcadian | Listen! * Talking TableTop 43: Mark Diaz Truman | Listen! * Talking TableTop 44: Tobie Abad | Listen! * Talking TableTop 45: Rich Rogers | Listen! * Talking TableTop 46: Evan Torner | Listen! * Talking TableTop 47: Hans Cummings | Listen! * Talking TableTop 48: Jim Crocker | Listen! * Talking TableTop 49: Chris Hussy | Listen! * Talking TableTop 50: Matt Forbeck | Listen! * Talking TableTop 51: One Year Anniversary | Listen! * Talking TableTop 52: Jim McClure | Listen! * Talking TableTop 53: Jim McClure Part 2 | Listen! * Talking TableTop 54: Jeff Barber | Listen! * Talking TableTop 55: Keith Baker | Listen! * Talking TableTop 56: James Introcaso | Listen! * Talking TableTop 57: Dan of Fear the Boot – Part 1 | Listen! * Talking TableTop 58: Dan of Fear the Boot Part 2 | Listen! * Talking TableTop 59: Quinn Wilson | Listen! * Talking TableTop 60: Eric Simon | Listen! * Talking TableTop 61: Shane Harsch | Listen! * Talking TableTop 63: John Adamus | Listen! * Talking TableTop 64: Colin Kyle | Listen! Category:Podcasts